Who Framed Mario (SuperMalechi's version)
Who Framed Mario? is a custom Barney crossover direct-to-video movie that was released in Feburary 15, 1997. Plot Diesel 15 and the other villians frame Mario for destroying Buzz Lightyear's TV set. It's up to Barney and his friends to stop the villians once again. Cast *Barney - The main star of the show, he likes to play with his friends, and hangs out with his friends. *Baby Bop - She is one of Barney's great friends. She always wants to get something she always likes. *BJ - Baby Bop's big brother. He sometimes gets conceited about everything that he never hears of. *Riff - BJ and Baby Bop's cousin, who is very kind and wise like Barney. *Carlos - He is one of Barney' friends. *Hannah - She is a good girl friend of Barney. *Kim - She is one of Barney's girl friends. *Stephen - He is friendly like the other kids. *Woody - A cowboy friend of Barney. *Buzz Lightyear - A spaceship friend of Barney. *Thomas - He is the really useful tank engine. *Edward - The oldest engine of Sodor. *Henry - The green tender engine. *Gordon- The blue big express engine. *James - The red mixed-traffic vain tender engine. *Percy - The youngest of the other engines, *Toby - The old-fashioned tram engine. *Duck - The helpful GWR tank engine. *Donald & Douglas - The Scottish Twin engines. *Oliver - Duck's best friend. *Mario - The red plumber. Voiced by Charles Martinett. He gets blamed for what happened to Buzz Lightyear's TV set, but it was revealed that he didn't. *Yoshi - Mario's best dinosaur friend. Voiced by Charles Martinett. *Diesel 15 - The class 40 Diesel engine feared by the steam engines, even Barney and his friends. He wants to dissolve the CGI toons into the melting acid. *Doom & Wart - Diesel 15's Class 08 sidekicks. *King Bowser Koopa - Mario's arch-enemy. Voiced by Scott Burns. *Scar - The lion friend in the evil group. *Captain Hook - The evil pirate. Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video is also seen in "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing". *Bowser's scream as he falls to his demise was later recycled from this film onto the New Super Mario Bros DS game. *Diedel 15's demise is silimar to Hopper's from A Bug's Life. Quotes Quotes 1 *Diesel 15: (at the scrapyards) Frisbee here you come! (Throws the frisbee through the air and it lands on Buzz Lightyear's TV set that he brought, destroying it) *Buzz Lightyear: MY TV! *Diesel 10: C'mon Dort! (Splatter and Dodge follow him) *(Diesel 15, Doom and Wart arrive to see the frisbeem but it destroyed the TV set) *Diesel 15: Looks like Mario found it and destroyed the TV set! *Buzz: No, it is not true! Mario didn't do it! *Diesel 15: (growling) Who cares?! Quotes 2 *Barney: We must win Diesel 15 and his other evil friends out! *All: Yay! (The chase is on) *Yoshi: (as he scares Scar) Roar! *Scar: Aaaaahhh! A roaring green dinosaur! (Runs away) *Woody: He-yaw! Good choice! *Yoshi: Let's run after him! *(the two run after Scar, till he runs off a cliff and into the deep water, never to be seen again) *Woody: He-yaw! *Yoshi: Yay! *(cut to Barney and BJ bringing a cannon to shoot Captain Hook out) *Barney: To the cannon! *BJ: Yeah! All right! *Captain Hook: (falls in the cannon) *Barney: 1, 2, 3! Shoot! (Captain Hook gets shoot out of the cannon and flies through the air and lands on a giant bird mouth) *Barney: To Bowser's Castle! *BJ: Sissy, Riff, Carlos, Hannah, Stephen, Kim! Join in! And you too Mario, Yoshi, Woody and Buzz! *All: Yay! (They run to Bowser's castle) *(inside, the good guys enter the room which Bowser is in) *Bowser: Time for you to be eaten! *Barney: Not today Bowser! (Sets off a hammer, and the bridge collaps, and Bowser falls into his doom) *Barney: Now to Doom and Wart! *(at the switches) *Barney: Now to switch them to an old line! (Does so) *Doom: Now we'll get you Barney and your friends! (he and Wart go through the old line) What the?! *Wart: No! We're on the wrong line! *Doom: What's gonna happen to us?! *Wart: (they see a dead end) Oh no! We're doomed! *(they smash through the dead end, and roll down a mountain hill til they fall over the edge of a cliff and land on the bottom of the valley with a loud tremendous smashing sound. Smoke blows from them) *Doom: Ow! *Wart: Oh, why does it always have to be us?! *Barney: Now to Diesel 15! *BJ: Yeah! *Diesel 15: So, you are to face my earth! *Barney: Not today! You have to be out of this world! Forever! *Diesel 15: Who cares?! *Thomas and Duck: (arrive) *Thomas: Diesel 15, your plans will be stopped! *Duck: And we must be winners! *Barney: And also, you are going to an end now! *Duck: Get him, robotic car! (the robotic car does. Diesel 15 screams and tries to run away, but the robotic car's claw grabs him and takes him to a ditch of melting acid) *Diesel 15: Wacky and Werehouse? Grabber and Snatch (As the robotic car's claw is lowering him closing to the acid)?Oh, gosh! This is gonna be bad! (Screams even louder as he is lowered even closer to the acid) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (We zoom closer to the acid, then we fade to black, as Diesel 15's scream echos. Then we fade from black and at the sheds) *Sir Topham Hatt: You've done so well in this adventure! Diesel 15 and his sidekicks and friends will be no more. They are sent to be scrapped. *Barney: I never liked Diesel 15. *BJ: Neither do I. *Mario: Let's a look at what he looks like since we dissolved him in acid! *Barney: Let's go! *(everyone arrives at the scene which Diesel 15 was mangled and melted. Diesel 15's claw was rusted and broken up. His face is gone. His color has being crumpled, bent and peeled off him. His sides are burnt. His roof, his buffers and ends have been melted off. His windows are melted too. And worst of all. His wheels have been popped off) Closed-captioned version *Barney: We must win Diesel 15 and his other evil friends out! *All: Yay! (Exclaiming) *Yoshi: (roaring) *Scar: (screams) A roaring green dinosaur! (Screaming) *Woody: (yodeling) Good choice! *Yoshi: Let's run after him! *(both exclaiming) *Scar: (panting) (screaming) *Woody: (yodeling) *Yoshi: Yay! *Barney: To the cannon! *BJ: Yeah! All right! *Captain Hook: Whoa! (Grunts) *Barney: 1, 2, 3! Shoot! *Captain Hook: (screaming) *Barney: To Bowser's Castle! *BJ: Sissy, Riff, Carlos, Hannah, Stephen, Kim! Join in! And you too Mario, Yoshi, Woody and Buzz! *All: Yay! *Bowser: Time for you to be eaten! *Barney: Not today Bowser! *(bridge creaking) *Bowser: (hollering) *Barney: Now to Doom and Wart! Now to switch them to an old line! *(points switching) *Doom: Now we'll get you Barney and your friends! What the?! *Warr: No! We're on the wrong line! *Doom: What's gonna happen to us?! *Wart: (screams) Oh no! We're doomed! *(both screaming) *(loud crash) *Doom: Ow! *Wart: Oh, why does it always have to be us?! *Barney: Now to Diesel 15! *BJ: Yeah! *Diesel 15: So, you are to face my earth! *Barney: Not today! You have to be out of this world! Forever! *Diesel 15: Who cares?! *(engines chugging) *Thomas: Diesel 15, your plans will be stopped! *Duck: And we must be winners! *Barney: And also, you are going to an end now! *Duck: Get him, robotic car! *(claw reivving) *Diesel 15: (screaming in terror) Wacky and Werehouse? Grabber and Snatch? Oh, gosh! This is gonna be bad! No! *Sir Topham Hatt: You've done so well in this adventure! Diesel 15 and his sidekicks and friends will be no more. They are sent to be scrapped. *Barney: I never liked Diesel 15. *BJ: Neither do I. *Mario: Let's a look at what he looks like since we dissolved him in acid! *Barney: Let's go!